In the Eyes of a Stranger
by m1s7resss
Summary: Finding out her true parentage, Kagome takes her father’s place after he dies, as Lady of the Southern Lands. Kagome and Sesshoumaru get to talking, after finding they were betrothed since they were born SESSKAG
1. Chapter 1: Southern Lands

Authoress Notes

Enjoy the first chapter folks. Anticipate updates to be slow.

**Summary:** Finding out her true parentage, Kagome takes her father's place after he dies, as Lady of the Southern Lands. Kagome and Sesshoumaru start making plans for announcing their engagement. SESSKAG

**Pairings: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome, InuYasha/Sango, Miroku/Kagura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SOUTHERN LANDS**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sat still; she relished the feel of the black leather that was beneath her. Her fingers delicately ran over the leather, she was nervously anticipating her mother to return from being outside in the garden calling her little brother Souta.

When she had gotten back approximately five minutes ago from the feudal era, her mother had said that she needed to tell her something of great importance. So, she was currently in the garden, calling her little brat of a brother inside. Something about Suteki Higurashi's tone of voice, made Kagome feel very nervous and uncomfortable.

The sound of heavy feet and complaining voices reached her ears. Black hair whipped around to find Souta and her mother currently arguing. Kagome sighed, and clutched her skirt while Souta sat next to her grumbling under his breath.

"Shut up brat," she said to him. "The less you talk, the less time we have to stay here listening to mom."

Souta found this idea appealing, and instantly shut his mouth. Suteki Higurashi sat down on the couch opposite them, while Kagome's Grandfather sat beside her. Kagome could feel her heart start to pound in her ribcage faster, faster, and faster.

"Where should I start?" Mrs. Higurashi said, more to herself however.

"Beginning always helps," Kagome offered helpfully.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, and began to mutter incoherent things to herself, before closing her eyes. The woman took a deep breath, before opening them again, only to stare into two pairs of concerned sapphire and azure eyes.

"First of all," she said her voice trembling slightly. "You both are not my children. In fact, I don't have any children at all."

Kagome felt all the heat rush from her face, her hands started to become numb, while Souta could feel himself getting dizzy. It wasn't possible, how could they not be her children?

"You were given to me by a good friend. This friend just happened to be my employer. You see my real name is Suteki Takashi, not Higurashi. You belong to Hiro Higurashi, he is your legitimate father."

Suteki watched the bewildered looks that replaced the concern, which the children had for her. 'This is for the best,' she kept telling herself. She had been given strict orders to tell them what has happened. She hadn't planned on telling Kagome and Souta, until Kagome was 18 years of age. That had all changed, when she found out that Hiro Higurashi was currently on his deathbed.

"You're lying!" Kagome shouted as she stood up, her fists clenched in anger. "You're lying! This isn't true I—"

Suteki raised a hand to silence her she still wasn't finished. "You have only learned half of the basic fact of your life. Please Kagome, sit down and let me continue my explanation." Kagome narrowed her eyes, but grudgingly sat down. Souta had moved closer to her, his eyes were still set on his mother. Or whom he thought was his mother.

"The other half of the truth is this." Suteki looked to the old man beside her. She nodded her head, giving him the signal that it was time. The old man nodded his head in response. Each of them closed their eyes, and started muttering things under their breaths. They were saying an ancient incantation that hadn't been said for nearly fifty-years.

Within minutes, the two that sat before Kagome and Souta were no longer ningens. They were youkai, panther youkai to be exact. Kagome was instantly taken aback, they weren't humans, they were demons. Demons, and they had humanoid forms, meaning they were quite powerful.

Kagome sat on the edge of her seat, she found herself not trusting the two in front of her.

"Be calm," the panther youkai said. "We will not harm you."

"Not likely," Kagome replied. "I don't know who you are, but I'll fight you if I have too."

"We do not wish to result to violence, milady."

"What?"

Suteki sighed, she felt like whacking the kitsune upside the head.

"That is the other half to the basic part of your life," she whispered. "You are not normal human beings Kagome and Souta Higurashi. You are remarkable beings, these beings are called youkai."

Souta could barely contain his excitement. He was a youkai? His dreams had finally come true. Yet, it had came at a price, this price was losing the only parent figure he ever had. Was he willing to accept it? Frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to accept the fact that he was going to lose his only parent figure. Sure, he welcomed being a youkai whole-heartedly. Losing a parent after you only had one? That was a different situation all together.

"So you're a youkai too? Then—"

"I am not finished."

Souta stopped talking, and continued listening to whatever it was the woman had to say.

"You are inu-youkai, you too have humanoid forms such as myself and Hoshi. Not only that, but you two are the children of Hiro Higurashi, currently the reigning Lord of the Southern Land."

Silence met this explanation. No one moved no one talked.

"Why now?"

That was until Kagome Higurashi decided to break the silence.

"Why now of all times? You could've told us before!"

"It was too much of a risk back then. Now, it is different."

Kagome could feel her anger start to boil. "How is it different? What difference does it make?"

"Your father is dying."

The two children were taken aback at this comment. Their father was dying? How could he die? They hadn't even met the man, correction youkai, yet and he was on his deathbed?

"He has been injured in battle," Hoshi supplied for them.

Kagome could feel tears start to well up in her eyes, her father was dying, and she didn't even know him.

"What are our humanoid forms?" Souta questioned.

Kagome blinked; for once the brat had an intelligent question to ask.

"Would you like to find out?" Suteki asked, with a slight smile on her face. Souta nodded excitedly. "You too, Kagome?" Slightly curious as to how her humanoid form would look like, she nodded her head. She would ask questions about her father later, if being in her humanoid form would help her get one step closer to her father, she'd do it.

Suteki beckoned for the two to come closer. Kagome approached her closely, while Souta went to Hoshi. The two elder youkai placed two fingers in the middle of their forehead, and started chanting.

After a few minutes, pink light surrounded Kagome, while blue light surround Souta. The opened their eyes, and looked around. Straight off the bat, they noticed something that was a great difference. Their vision was better, as well as their hearing. Kagome walked towards the television screen, and peered into it.

Because of her supervision, she could see the colour of everything. Her eyes were still azure, but her hair was longer, and it was now a midnight blue colour. She bared her teeth, and could see the pointy fangs she had. She also had pink stripes across her cheeks, wrists, and ankles that symbolized she was part of the Inu-Youkai royal family.

She had grown at least two inches from her original height. She looked to her brother, who had currently run down the stairs after checking out how he looked like in the upstairs bathroom. He too had grown from his original height.

He had jet-black hair, with dark blue stripes across his cheeks, wrists and ankles. His eyes had a changed of colour. Instead of dull sapphire eyes, they were now a deep sapphire colour, and they were shining with exhilaration. His pants that were normally around his ankle, was now at least a three inches above them.

Souta was in heaven; he could now show InuYasha that he was a youkai too!

"Kagome," Suteki said beckoning the girl over to her. "You have a choice, to either stay here for a night and to go back to the feudal era tomorrow. Or, go back to the feudal era tonight."

Kagome thought about it for a second. It would be better if she and Souta were to leave tonight. She didn't feel comfortable staying in a home with a woman who had lied to her for practically her whole life. She was assuming that she would be able to leave her possessions here, which would be a whole lot easier for Souta and herself.

"I'd like to leave tonight if you don't mind," Kagome said.

Suteki nodded her head, understanding the young girl.

"Souta," Kagome said to the boy. "Go get your things ready, we'll be leaving soon."

Souta gave her a look, and looked down at his clothes. "I think none of my clothes would be able to fit me sis."

"That's true," Kagome said as she tried to suppress a chuckle.

"I forgot about your clothing," mused Suteki.

"Hoshi, where did you put their clothing?"

"I suppose there in the empty room," he answered thoughtfully and went upstairs. He came back later with a brown box in his hands. He set it down in front of Suteki, and opened it. Dust particles had piled up on the box over the years, but it still was in good condition.

Hoshi pulled out to garments, and set them on the black leather couches. He gave one to Souta, and another to Kagome.

Kagome took the article of clothing carefully, and unfolded it. She gasped it was so beautiful. It was black, with light pink Sakura blossoms print. The outline was in a dark pink colour, Kagome could feel the soft velvetiness of the silk. The end part of the sleeves, were also a light pink colour. On the left breast area, Kagome noticed a silver dagger in the middle of a sun, which was in the middle of a circle.

"The dagger, the sun, and the circle are the three symbols of the Southern Land." Kagome looked up from her inspection of the garment, to find the panther youkai smiling at her.

Her brother's garment looked like hers as well. Except, he had silver paw prints printed on his.

"We can't take this," Kagome said folding it up again, and started to give it back to Suteki.

"What?" Souta cried.

"This is probably too expensive, we can't take them."

"They are yours," Hoshi said, and by the tone of his voice it seemed like he wasn't going to take it back. "They have been yours since you two were born. They were also the clothing that you have used, since you two came from the feudal era."

"What do mean '_since you two came from the feudal era_'?" Kagome questioned.

"Never mind, never mind. Just take the clothing and go change."

"I want to know what—"

"Change."

_**- - - **_

Kagome bounded down the steps, with Souta on her heel. She quickly put on her shoes, relieved that her feet didn't grow.

"No, no," Suteki said from behind her. "That will not do. Here," the youkai handed her a pair of sandals. Kagome frowned, but took the wooden sandals. She put them on, and remembered that people from the feudal era wore these kinds of shoes.

Souta eagerly took a pair, as he shifted his pack. "I don't think you'll be needing those."

Kagome shook her head, she wasn't going anywhere without her yellow pack. Suteki merely shrugged, not wanting to pursue an argument with her.

"Here are a few instructions," Suteki said. "Kagome, I know it means something to you, but you cannot, by _any means cannot_ continue your hunt for the Jewel shards. Kami forbid something happens to your father; you shall be the one taking over as Lady of the Southern Lands. I know you feel that it is your responsibility, but it is your duty to protect your people, is that understood?" When Kagome nodded her head reluctantly, Suteki continued. "You both will be able to make it to the Southern Citadel by night fall. Make sure not to run in with any of your companions along the way, it is vital for the safety of the both of you. From this Naraku character you've told me about, I suspect that he will be a very dangerous character."

Kagome nodded again, understanding what she meant. Naraku would simply find it delighting that she had became a youkai. InuYasha on the other hand, won't find it completely delighting. Though, she would rather tell the Inu tachi face to face about what is happening.

"Please watch out for one another. Once you two get out of the Bone Eater's Well, you two will instantly focus on your inner strength, summoning your ki. It isn't very hard, to do. If it helps Souta, think happy thoughts." The woman paused for a second, before speaking again. "I think, that I have covered it all."

"Be careful."

"Wait," Hoshi called. He came running in, and handed the girl a piece of paper, and two envelopes. "The piece of paper, has all the spells that you need to help you on the journey to your father's citadel. The bigger envelope is supposed to go to your father, no matter what. The smaller one is for you and Souta to read once you arrive at the Citadel. Alright?"

Kagome nodded, she pulled on her little brother, and the two departed.

_**- - - **_

Kagome made sure that Souta had a Jewel Shard in his hand, before the two joined hands, and jumped into the Bone Eaters Well. The two could feel the blue magic pulse through them, as they time travelled. Once the two were out, Kagome took the Shard back, and put it into the small glass container, where she usually kept the Jewel Shards.

Kagome ran a hand through her midnight blue hair in anxiousness. She could hear InuYasha's voice in the distance.

"Don't be nervous," a voice said from beside her. "We're doing this for dad, and for the people living in our land."

Kagome didn't say anything, but that slowly eased her thoughts. InuYasha would wait for her to come back for him, she was sure of it. She motioned to Souta to follow her; they silently crept between the trees.

Suddenly, Kagome could hear InuYasha arguing with someone. A woman's voice followed InuYasha's, making Kagome feel very angry. That voice was Kikyo's voice! What was InuYasha doing with her? He had promised to be with her, didn't he? Kagome had thought of coming back after a few weeks, to explain everything to InuYasha.

_**- - - **_

"Is this how you repay me InuYasha?"

InuYasha resisted the urge to shiver at the sound of the woman's voice. "I told you Kikyo, just leave me alone."

Kikyo smirked, but did the opposite of what InuYasha had just requested. "I think not, InuYasha." The undead miko wrapped her cold arms around the inu-hanyou's neck, and pulled him close.

The two had started to kiss. InuYasha first didn't respond, but couldn't resist. It was her kiss, which made him weak at the knees. He snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

Kagome watched from behind the trees, and resisted the urge to make herself known. No, this wouldn't do. She unmasked her scent as well as Souta's, using the spells that Hoshi had written on the piece of paper she had received.

Kikyo pulled away from the kiss she shared with InuYasha. "Promise me InuYasha, that you'll come with me, to hell?"

"I promise."

_**- - -**_

"Come on sis," Souta nudged his sister, and the two sped off. Kagome could barely contain the hurt that she felt inside of her. She just pushed the emotions to the recesses of her mind.

They had reached Kaede's village without a mishap happening. The two quickly made sure that the rest of the inu tachi were distracted.

"Listen sis," Souta said in a whisper. "I know that you're not happy about leaving the group, but it's for the best. Especially after you heard InuYasha …"

"Lets not talk about him right now Souta," Kagome whispered back, she was trying to keep her voice steady. "Right now, we have to make sure that the group get the Jewel Shards, make sure that they know it was me who left it, so that we won't have to deal with anything else afterwards."

"Won't they come by the citadel anyway?" he asked as Kagome slammed the Jewel Shard glass case into the wood.

"We'll let someone else deal with it, then," Kagome said. She stuck one of her arrows above the glass case, and scattered the rest of them at the bottom. Using one of her nails, she carved the symbol of the Southern Lands.

"Perfect."

"_Did you hear that bang?"_

Kagome felt sick that was Miroku's voice.

"Let's go Souta."

The two jumped onto the roof, just in the nick of time. They jumped off the roof, and ran off towards the Bone Eaters Well.

_**- - - **_

InuYasha hurriedly ran towards Kaede's village, he heard frantic yelling coming from the group. Seeing Shippo's reddish brownish hair, which stuck out quite clearly. They were all gathered around the entrance of Kaede's home.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"InuYasha," Miroku said in a startled manner. "Look at this," the man pointed to where everyone was looking at.

He frowned when he saw the Jewel Shards indented into the wood, he saw Kagome's arrow on top of them. His stomach started to churn. 'Did something happen to her?'

Noticing a symbol carved next to the arrow, he was quite taken aback. Why would the symbol of the Southern Lands be there? Did someone from the Southern Lands take Kagome?

"What the fuck is that doing there?"

"InuYasha," Kaede called as she moved towards them. "Watch ye language around Shippo. He is merely a child, ye know."

"I am not a child," Shippo cried indignantly.

Kaede ignored him, and fingered the symbol. "Ah, so it begins, so it shall be. Thy Lady is back, and ready to rule."

"What the fuck are you talking about old woman?"

"Never ye mind, InuYasha." Kaede waved him off easily. "Kagome is safe, that is all ye should know."

_**- - - **_

Kagome and Souta finally reached the Southern Citadel. They were both slightly out of breath, which felt slightly normal for the two. There was a huge brick wall, with an iron gate in the center. Two guards were stationed outside of the gate.

"Who goes there?" one called.

"Kagome and Souta Higurashi."

One of the guards was a fire youkai; he conjured a fireball in the middle of his palm, and brought it closer to the two.

He gasped when he saw that the two really were Kagome and Souta Higurashi.

"Quick, inform Tin that the Prince and Princess of the Southern Lands has finally arrived."

_**- - - **_

After saying all the hellos to all these people, Kagome and Souta followed Tin to their father's quarters. Tin, was a short, stout man who had white hair. He was a neko youkai, and he a bright disposition. He was her father's personal advisor, and Kami forbid, if her father were to die he would be her personal advisor.

"Now children, please remember that your father is really ill. Though I don't see why the Lord cannot see his children." Tin slid the shoji door open, and stepped in. He beckoned to Kagome and Souta to follow him. The two stepped in obediently.

There, on the futon was Hiro Higurashi. Kagome walked towards her father, he looked extremely pale. He had long black hair, which went past his shoulders.

"Chichiue…"

Something came over Kagome, she didn't know what, but it was something. A part of her seemed to feel so familiar with this man. Yet, what was so familiar?

The man opened his eyes, and looked at both of his children.

"My children…"

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

There you have it people! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; it's completely redone and everything. What do you think?

Please read and review!

_m1s7ress_


	2. Chapter 2: Past Present Future

Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASHA. We all know that he; along with the rest of the characters belong to the wonderful RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I'm only here to entertain you for a certain amount of chapters. Please don't press any charges. I am simply a humble, SESSKAG loving authoress.

* * *

_Recap _

"_Chichiue…"_

_Something came over Kagome, she didn't know what, but it was something. A part of her seemed to feel so familiar with this man. Yet, what was so familiar?_

_The man opened his eyes, and looked at both of his children._

"_My children…"_

_End Recap_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE**

**

* * *

**

Kagome woke up that morning unaware of her surroundings. At first she had wondered why there was a lacy white see through curtain hanging from the centre of her bed. Wait, this wasn't _her_ bed was it? Sleep left her body in an instant and she sat up quickly. Her eyes started scanning her surroundings.

The room she was in was painted an ivory colour, which looked quite calm. There were portraits of a little girl along one of the walls, which suspiciously looked exactly as a replica of her when she was around that age. Kagome pushed aside her bed covers, and set her feet down. Though she was having trouble as the roughness of the lacy white curtain kept getting in the way.

Putting her arm forward to push the curtains out of the way, she noticed pink stripes on her wrist. Her heart started beating rapidly and she looked down to her ankles. They too had pink stripes. She had only seen these kinds of stripes on Sesshoumaru, and he was a youkai — an inu-youkai to be precise.

Suddenly the memories of last night's events came back to her in a hurried rush. She was the princess and heiress to the Southern Lands. Her father was the current reigning Lord of the Southern Lands. Souta was the prince of the Southern Lands. An added bonus was that she was an inu-youkai.

Kagome rushed towards the nearest closet and pulled open the door. There she saw various types of kimonos, with various patterns. She chose a white and dark blue kimono. Taking it out of the closet, Kagome placed it on her futon. Next she pulled on a white garment making sure that the collar fit around her neck. Kagome delicately picked up the smooth silk, and slipped it on. She wrapped the right side around her body, and then overlapped it with the left. The girl sighed when she realised that the obi that went with the kimono was too big for her to tie. She cursed her luck. She was about to take it off when someone knocked on the Shoji screened door.

"Who is it?" Kagome called out exasperated.

"Lei," she heard a voice answer.

"You could come in."

The Shoji door slid open and quietly banged against the other end of the wall. Kagome turned around to be faced with a young element youkai. The youkai had long, brilliant blue hair, and bright lime green eyes. She shifted nervously from foot to foot, letting Kagome observe her. Smelling her discomfort on her — which was quite unsettling — Kagome smiled at her. She beckoned the young youkai forward with a gesture of her finger.

"I suppose you sensed that I needed your help with this obi?" she questioned the elemental youkai.

"I was sent by Tin, milady," the girl whispered in a nervous voice. "I was to help you get ready for today. My name is Lei milady."

"Please, call me Kagome." Kagome wrinkled her nose at her. "I don't care for formalities much."

The girl looked at her sceptically, but then nodded her head. "Of course, Lady Kagome."

Kagome sighed in displeasure; she really didn't want to deal with this. What she hated the most, were people calling her _Lady_, or _milady_. It annoyed her to bits. She couldn't understand why people couldn't call her Kagome, just plain old Kagome.

"Just Kagome, not milady or Lady Kagome."

Lei gasped, and her eyes went wide with shock. "Milady, what you are requesting isn't part of protocol."

"All right," Kagome sighed wearily, "how about this, call me Kagome when it is just the two of us."

Lei seemed to like this idea and nodded her head happily. She walked over to Kagome and took the obi from her hands. She diligently wrapped it around the princess' body and chattered on while doing so. Lei had an incredible sense of humour and Kagome was enjoying her company.

_**- - - **_

Kagome walked towards her father's room, her eyes were currently focused on her feet. She didn't need to look as to where she was going. She could smell her way there. Already she had memorized the scent of her father's; it was the scent of honey and fresh mint. An odd combination for someone, yet it smelled magnificent. Taking a left at a corner, her feet led her to a secluded area where one shoji door was. Lifting her head Kagome stepped forward.

She slid the door open and it banged silently against the other wall. All present in the room turned their heads to look at her. Kagome bowed before the men in attendance, after a couple of seconds she stood up straight and strode towards the next available cushion. She placed her legs under her and placed her dainty hands in her lap, which were covered by her sleeves. Kagome looked at the futon in front of her, where her father lay looking at her.

Hiro Higurashi had pride shining in his eyes as he looked at his daughter. She looked extremely beautiful and looked exactly as he had remembered her. Of course she grew over the course of the years, but that was to be expected. Yet instead of having the childish features that he had created in his mind with a slightly taller body, she looked like the adult he had wanted his daughter to be. Long midnight blue hair, which reached her waist and was pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs accentuating her face. The light pink stripes that were gashed along her cheekbones, that reached the section where her ear started. Those two pink gashes symbolized that she was part of the Royal Southern Family.

Then, her big azure eyes which looked innocent at the first glance. Those azure eyes reminded him of his wife, not many inu-youkai had that eye-colour. Hiro Higurashi sighed, and reached his left hand out towards his daughter. He watched her take it. She then started rubbing his outer palm in a calming matter that made him smile.

"You need your memory back," he whispered quietly, but knew that she had heard him, "Souta too."

His son elfish ears tweaked slightly at the mention of his name. The young boy lifted his head and looked at his father. The two had a pleasant father-son bonding moment, which Hiro had quietly enjoyed.

Hiro detached his hand from his daughter's grasp and landed on her forehead. He touched the dagger, which was in the middle of a sun, which was in the middle of a circle. When the two had gotten their humanoid forms back, they had also gotten the symbol of the Southern Lands imprinted on their forehead.

"Tin, you know what is needed. Onegai, fetch it for me."

"Hai, milord."

Kagome heard the shoji door open and close. Souta moved closer to the two demons in his family, and resisted the urge to curl up against Kagome.

"Do you wish to know what our symbol means?" Hiro questioned his children, and smiled as they nodded their heads.

"Very well then," he told them. The Southern Lord shifted slightly, so that his face was facing them. His short black hair was ruffled from lying down on the futon for quite a long time. Just like people of nobility that Kagome had met, there was a part in their bangs. To show the symbol of their lands, and to show that they were indeed above others.

"The dagger represents power, not just within weapons, but with our inner selves as well. Showing us the incredible strength that we have. The sun represents the beginning of a new day, and that it is never ending. Finally the circle. The circle represents the circle of life. Showing everyone the unending care and love that our family showers on our people, ningen or youkai it matters not." Hiro paused as a cough over took his body. "It is all right, I am fine—" he gently shoved his children off of him. "Now along with that the circle represents the fact our lives are unending, dead or alive."

_**- - - **_

Kagome listened to her father and thought about what he said last.

"_Now along with that the circle represents the fact that our lives are unending, dead or alive." _

Her eyelids slid over her eyes, and she listened to her father's wondrous, baritone voice. It sounded so rich, and soothing.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She stared at her father with wide-eyes, before blushing furiously. "Gomen chichiue. I spaced out for a bit," she said as her eyes looked downward, unable to face her father.

"It is okay, child," he replied. "Tin has just arrived with the potion that is needed for both yourself, and Souta."

Kagome's ears perked at the word _potion_. Questions rapidly started running through her head. "Potion?" she questioned, her head rising to look at her father, then to look at Tin. "What is this potion for, father?"

Hiro closed his eyes taking a deep breath before opening them once more. His blue stare observing his eldest child. Reaching out a clawed hand for his daughter to take he said, "It is so that you and Souta may obtain your memories of your past life."

"When you say 'your past life' do you mean my life before me and Souta went down the Bone Eaters Well?" Kagome asked curiously. When her father nodded his reply Kagome felt her heart thudding fast in her rib cage. "Are me and Souta going to get them back now?" Hiro nodded once again.

"What about my memories of what happened after I travelled down the well? Will I still have those?" she asked frantically. She still wanted those memories, she still needed them, and she wanted them. The inu-miko held onto her father's clawed hand, adding pressure onto the ligament.

InuYasha. Would she still remember him? Would she still remember the love she had for him? Panic started flooding through her body. She didn't want to forget him, nor did she want to forget the rest of the gang. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Myouga. The special kind of love she had for them, would they be erased because of this potion that was going to be administered to her?

If that was the case she didn't want the potion. No. It would do no good if she weren't going to be able to remember anything.

A little voice inside of her spoke up, _What about the memories you shared with your father and mother as a little girl? Don't you want those memories as well? Don't they have a specific meaning to you? _

Realization sunk deep into the recesses of Kagome's brain. Yes, she wanted those memories as well. Shutting her eyes tight she willed the tears not to fall. The young inu-youkai was confused. Azure eyes opened and revealed themselves to the injured inu-youkai on the futon. They showed him the pain, the confusion, the realization that was swirling in his daughter's heart. Hiro opened his mouth to speak.

"Kagome—oh!" Hiro clutched his side desperately. A wave of pain coursed through the Lord of the Southern Lands.

Kagome instantly let go of her father's hand in shock. It finally registered into her mind that her father was screaming, calling out in anguish. Kagome tried to move towards her father, but was stopped by Tin.

She looked towards the stout man, but was silenced as healers flooded into the room. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Souta struggling against the guards. It was then that she finally grasped that she was struggling against Tin, and another guard.

She needed to be by her father's side, not the healers. What did the healers know? The Lord of the Southern Lands needed his children, not youkai that were currently trying to soothe his cries.

"Chichiue!" Kagome screamed tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Tin, let go of me!" She struggled against him, but it was a fruitless effort as he held her back.

"Now is not the time, milady. It would do best to follow me," he replied in a whisper. He and the other guard pulled Kagome and Souta out of the room.

Kagome stretched her hand out, hoping in some way, her father would stretch out his arm as well, and she would be able to grab onto it. "Father!" she cried out desperately.

Tin, having had enough of the hime's rambunctious actions, heaved her off of her feet and carried her out of the room.

"Tin!" his master called out to him, the healers having soothed his pained cries. "Make sure that my children take the potion. Tell them of the consequences that will come if they do decide to take—ahh!" Hiro Higurashi cried out in an anguished voice.

Tin, still holding a struggling Kagome, nodded his head acknowledging his Lord's request.

"Milady," he began as he removed her from her father's quarters, "you have heard your father's request. I ask that you please stop being so hostile."

Kagome stopped struggling against her father's advisor, her tears continuously flowing down her porcelain cheeks.

"Ssshhh, it'll be all right milady," Tin soothed.

_**- - - **_

Kagome stared at the phial in Tin's hand as he explained to Souta and herself the properties of such a potion. Potion. The word sounded as if it would be used in some kind of witchcraft. Then again, her miko powers were almost like witchcraft, weren't they? The ability to purify demons, the ability to heal people through the pink glow that emitted from her hand, weren't these skills the same as witchcraft?

Not necessarily powers that dark miko's used, these powers that resided within her … it enabled her to help the greater good. Whatever good there was left in the world anyway.

"Kagome?" she heard her name being called, which made her jump slightly.

Her eyes landed on Tin, his white hair was in his face. Souta was looking at the pair eagerly.

"Sorry, Tin, I was thinking about—"

"No need to apologize, lady," Tin replied in understanding. His silver eyes were twinkling in the light of the few candles that were lit among the room, expressing his understanding to her. "It is perfectly understandable that you were thinking about situations other then the one you are in now. Though, I must press that you make a decision right away. As I always say: _there is no time like the present._"

Kagome nodded her head. She took in a deep breath before saying, "Tin, what were you saying before?"

"What was I saying before?" the old youkai muttered to himself. Tin rubbed his chin gently, trying to remember his current thoughts. Kagome watched as some sort of light bulb lit inside the old youkai's head as he remembered.

"Oh yes, yes, I remember now." Tin jumped down from the chair he was sitting on, and walked over to the counter and placed the phial on it. He opened a cupboard and pulled something out. He hobbled over to Kagome, and gave her the book he currently held in his hands.

"This is the book that holds all the small paintings of the past. You do know what I mean, yes? Ah, here's a picture of your mother with yourself and Prince Souta." Tin looked to where Souta was sitting on the stool. The poor little youkai was trying to elongate his neck to see the book. "Oh, little master come here this instant! You may see the book as well."

Souta jumped down from the stool he was sitting on, and sat in the chair that Tin had previously sat in. He curiously looked at the page, which Kagome's eyes were currently fixated on. His eyes widened a fraction as he looked at the picture on that page.

There was a young woman with a smile on her face, holding a bundle of blankets and a small head was popping out, along with hands. This young woman had long, midnight blue hair and azure eyes. Light orange stripes graced her porcelain face, and hands. Almost a mirror image of Kagome, except for the orange stripes. Next to the young woman, was a small girl. This small girl had shoulder length midnight blue hair, and azure eyes. Pink stripes on her face, and pointy elfish ears. She was in a cute yukata, and was looking up at the young woman fondly.

Souta pointed to the baby in the woman's arms, and looked to Tin asking, "Is that me?"

"Yes that was you as a baby, Master Souta," Tin said with a warm smile on his face. "An adorable baby youkai, as I remember. Though one time you did throw a fit while I was holding you, you scratched me across the face. It was quite painful." Souta watched as Tin winced at the memory.

"I did? It hurt?"

"Yes it did. In fact, the Lord was quite proud of you. Saying that your claws were as sharp as his was when he was pup."

"Cool," Souta said his eyes were shining with awe. "I made father proud?"

"You did, indeed."

Kagome was hardly paying attention to the conversation that was going on around her. Her eyes couldn't leave the picture of the young woman. It was obvious that this woman in the picture was her mother.

_The mother that you can't even remember. _

She cursed that little voice inside of her head. That little voice, that stupid little voice … it was right. She wanted to know her mother so badly, she wanted to take pleasure in the memories she had of the beautiful woman in that portrait. Nimble fingers ran over the painting, as if hoping that by doing so the woman would come back to life. A fruitless effort that she had attempted, but an effort it was nonetheless. Willing the tears not to fall, the inu-miko lifted her head and her gaze landed on her father's advisor.

"Tin?" she said quietly, and waited for the advisor to take notice of her. Once doing so she spoke again. "If Souta and I take this … this potion, what of our memories of the present? Will we have them as well?"

The elder youkai smiled genuinely. "Yes, you will have your memories, milady. I am assuming you ask this question because of your comrades that are searching for the Shikon No Tama?" At Kagome's nod he walked over to the hime and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You know that it is best if you are to forget those comrades. No objections, milady. They will pose nothing but an interference on you ruling the Southern Lands."

"An interference?"

"Now is the time I tell you of the consequences, milady. When you take this memory potion so that you are able to remember what has transpired in the past, as is expected, every little memory will come back to you. There is a set back: while your memories and feelings of the past will come back, it will not be the same for your memories and feelings of the present — the here and now. Most of the memories that you have, that either hurt or make you feel so incredibly happy, will be driven out of your mind … to be replaced." Tin let the hand on Kagome's shoulder fall, as he looked at the crestfallen young inu-youkai. "If you don't take this potion, milady, we understand. The only one that won't understand is your father."

Kagome breathed in deeply, trying desperately to grasp what Tin was saying. She knew the consequences, now the question was: did she really want to take the potion?

"_The only one that won't understand is your father." _

That answered _that_ question, didn't it? She didn't want to disappoint her father, pleasing her newly found father meant so much to her. The thought of losing him — though the fact was evident that she may lose him in the next twenty-four hours — hurt her quite deeply. The least she could do for her father was make him proud, right? If making him proud was taking this phial of potion, then shouldn't she at least take it?

She was going to rule soon, how would she manage? Of course she would have Tin with her all the way — that was already a given. Yet, given the situation… She gave her head a mental shake. She _needed_ to take this potion for her father. She needed to get those memories back, even if she did lose them all. The thought of this brought tears to her eyes, and before she knew it, the tears were streaming down her face.

Feeling someone rub her back soothingly, she looked up to face the old advisor. He was looking at her worriedly, and gave her a smile.

"Milady, you don't have to do this," Tin whispered, his eyes sparkling with emotion that was not usually seen in youkai.

"Yeah, nee-chan!" Souta added. "You don't have to take it." He jumped reached out towards her, and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I won't take it if you won't. I'd be scared that if I do, I won't remember you."

Kagome's heart could've broken into pieces. She handed the portrait album to Tin, and hugged her brother. How could she have forgotten about Souta? She needed to do this for him as well.

"What happens if she doesn't take the potion, Tin?" Souta asked pulling away from the hug he shared with his sister.

"Simple, little master, your father's second in command in the Southern Lands citadel will hold the title of your father's if your sister chooses not to take this responsibility."

"What?" Souta exclaimed. "There's a second in command?"

Tin nodded his old head. "Yes, of course! In case the current Lord or Lady isn't able to produce heirs, the second in command takes over."

"What a load of —"

"Souta, I'm not going to have to remind you to watch your language, am I?"

Souta scowled, but nodded his head obediently.

"As I was saying," Tin continued, "the second in command of this household, Lord Kenta, will be working alongside Lady Kagome if she chooses to take on her birth right."

Silence blanketed the conversation in one sweep after Tin's last sentence. Each person in the room lost in their own thoughts. Kagome's thoughts were currently running wild with her. Her decision would affect the lives of everyone, she _needed_ to make this decision immediately. She exhaled loudly, and nodded her head. Somehow, she always knew what her decision was going to be ever since she heard what was going to happen. Even if it did take a long time for her to come to terms, and accept what was going on and what she had to do, she got there. The thought of letting someone else take her birth right, didn't settle too well with her.

"I'll take the potion, Tin."

* * *

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_Humans are the only species capable of endless evil and cruelty , but also endless compassion, and hope. _

_- firehotquotes dot come, Deep thoughts_

_

* * *

_


End file.
